Raising Miss Loaf
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: This story was inspired by reading 'Gold Fades To Grey' by g for gnome. I hope you guys like it. xxx please review. After reading this story i highly recomend reading Gold Fades To Grey, if you have not done so already, thank you xxx
1. Preface

Preface

Big Macca had taken his girlfriend, Jackson 5 out for her birthday. It was her 20th birthday. They'd spent it in GaGa land, as it was snowing, and the bio-dome had 'malfunctioned' they were throwing snowballs at unsuspecting GaGa's. Jackson had never had so much fun. They were walking through the park, it was midnight and nobody was out, or so they thought. As they stood on the bridge and he wrapped his arms around her to kiss her, they heard a russle in the bushes. They froze.


	2. Welcome Home

Chapter 1

Kelly, (well that's what she was called before her parents death) shivered in the buhes she hid in. Something had happened to the bio-dome meaning the snow was falling and she was freezing. Her family had been on a buisness trip for GlobalSoft Scottland when they had been uncovered as bohemians. They had been in public for the day when it happened and her mother had forced her to flee before she was caught. She heard voices on the bridge.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."

It was said in hushed voices. Then she slipped and the bush russled. She held her breath. She looked toward the bridge the couple stood frozen to the spot. They didn't look GaGa, and they were probably in their late teens. They suddenly broke apart and began making their way towards her. She panicked giving her away.

"Come out of there." A voice said. She crawled out into the cold air, shivering more.

Jackson 5 saw a small figure crawl from beneath the bush and begin to shiver. It was a little girl. She was blonde, looked no more than three years old and shook with both cold and fear. Macca acted first, taking off his leather jacket and placing it around the girl despite her protests and moving. "Hey, calm down. Wher're your parents?"

She shook more, crying thinking about her murdered parents. She could hardly speak in words. Jackson watched as her boyfriend picked the little girl up and she cried onto his shoulder uncontrolably. "We need to find some shelter. She's freezing, she might not make it if she stays out here another night." He storked the little girls hair. She smiled he was so good with kids.

"OK, there's a bolthole about half a mile past the border. We should be able to make it in half an hour. It isn't far. Come on. It's this way." Once past the border the ground became more uneven as did her breathing.

"Come on kid. Stay with us." He would occaisionally murmer. Once in the bolthole, an underground hideout for bohemians caught out in a storm or too late to continue, Jackson 5 took the child into the bathroom and ran the hot water. After bathing her she dressed her in something Macca had found and let her fall asleep. Macca hugged his girlfriend.

"Sorry the night was interupted." He whispered over the childs head.

"I don't mind. You're so good with her."

"I don't know about that."

"You are. She's so adorabe. I can't believe she's been through so much."

"Mm. She'll be OK. She's got us."

"Are you sure we can handle that. I mean, we're 20."

"I know we can handle that, I mean when we got here. you just did it. Like it was second nature. You're great with her too."

"You really think we can?"

"Yes." He kissed her softly.

The next morning, Macca carried the still sleeping girl in his arms back to the Heartbreak. Jackson 5 was greeted by her sister on the porch. "Where's dad?"

"He and mom left last week on a scavenger hunt, they should be back tommorow. Ooo, you want something don't you?"

"No."

"Sis, you're a total daddy's girl. You always go to dad, and ya always get it."

"That's because mom doesn't like anything to do with Macca. And this has something to do with Macca."

"Point taken. I don't blame ya. Mom can be kinda mean."

"That is an understatement." They laughed until the thing in Macca's arms caught Hayley's attention.

"What's this?" She took one look at Hayley and hid her face in Macca's shoulder.

He looked at his girlfriend. "Busted."

"A little girl? You went to place a bug in Killer Queen's office, and came back with a kid? Did you guys go through a time loop or something?"

"No, we found her, and yes she's clean for bugs, before you ask." Jackson shot back at her sister.

"Ladies, can we get her inside before she freezes to death, she is shivering and she's wearin' my jacket." Macca burst in. They huffed and went inside. Once inside the little girl refused to leave Macca's arms. And when she was finally on the ground, she clung to him. She was small and frightened considering she was only three years old and surrounded by giants. Macca and Jackson 5 took the child to their bedroom and found her some newer warmer clothes for her to wear. She was so tiny, Jackson 5 felt like she was playing dress-up with a doll. Finally she was dressed in Jeans, very large t-shirt and a small hoodie to keep her warm.


	3. Names?

Chapter 2

The following day was the day her parents were meant to get home. Both Macca and Jackson 5 were worried. They went on a misson to GlobalSoft and brought back a toddler. He didn't think that would go down well with her parents. They were in the bar when they returned. Hayley and Jackson 5 greeted their parents. Then they saw an unfamiliar face. Pop, her dad, knelt down to say hello to the small child then she ran to Macca, who had been behind the bar.

"Care to explain?" Pop said his voice level.

"Can we do it alone?" The younger man said picking up the girl.

"Yeah. S'pose so."

Once in another room Pop listened to the story about the little girl. He turned to his daughter now currently holding the child. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Possitive."

"OK," he kissed his daughter's head and ruffled the childs blonde hair. "So, what's her name then?"

"Well, she hasn't said, so we're going to let her look through the texts with us. See what she likes."

"Seems fair. Alright, good luck."

They took her to the room where they kept the ancient texts.

"OK," he said kneeling before the girl. "Now you're here, you need a name, we can't call you kid forever. OK?" He asked as she let out a small giggle. "Then, maybe if you bahave, i'll read you some of 'em as a bedtime story. OK?" She giggled and nodded again.

After ages looking over them. Finally he found one she liked more than any of the others. "Meat Loaf. Or Meat?"

"Yep." The girl nodded.

"Your full name is now Meat Loaf." She giggled again, she was adorable when she did that. "We'll call you Meat, OK?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded.

Now she was wearing something warmer she was able to go outside. But, being the only child she knew of, she had nobody to play with. She walked around the hotel. Nothing to do. This place wasn't really thought out for kids. A half an hour later, she saw Big Macca, the guy who brought her here smoking on the porch.

"Macca?"

"Yeah Meat?"

"Will you play with me, am bored." Parts of her original accent were coming through.

"OK, what do you want to do?" He asked stubbing out his ciggerette.

"Can we build a snowman?" He smiled.

"I don't see why not, come on."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After building a snowman they started walking inside when Meat slipped on some snow falling on her back, giggling. She started moving her arms and legs, until Macca lifted her up. "It's a snow angel." She told him.

"That it is. now, you need to change before you freeze, your clothes are all wet from the snow."

"OK."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

About a month later, Meat was sat in Macca's lap listening to him tell her a bedtime story, from the ancient texts. There was a loud crash, awakening the sleeping girl. Clinging to the closest thing, in this case Macca, she was lifted as he hastily made his way to see what was happening. He came across a few bohemians making into the sewers. Pop amoung them. "Pop, what's happening?" He asked shifting Meat in his arms.

"It's a raid, they set fire to the bar. The place is surrounded, everyone has to make it out through here, or die."

"Pop, is she out?" She and Prince were trapped behind the bar, they're gonna get out through those tunnles."

"They'll get lost. I'll go with them." He said, but what should he do with Meat?

_OK Readers, before i update, im gonna need to know what you think. So i need 3 reveiws before i can update this story xxx Thankyou xxx_


	4. A Lucky Escape

Chapter 3

What should he do with Meat? She was three years old. But he was the only one who knew his way around the basement sewers blindfolded, Prince didn't ever go down there and Jackson 5 barely went down there. Unwillingly he asked Pop to take her. He kissed her head, promising he would be back. Tearfully the little girl went with Pop. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Macca raced to the bar, leaping over it. Making his way to the basement he went down the hole they had left open. "Jackson? Baby? Where are ya?" He shouted. Suddenly arms were flung around his neck. It was her. "Christ, you scared me there" he hugged his girlfriend. "Where's Prince?"

"Around the corner, I said i'd check this out. Macca, let's get outta here."

"OK, quickly, before the hotel burns down ontop of us." He led them through tunnels until he knew they were far away enough to get above ground.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The cold air hit him, making him feel relieved as he pulled his girlfriend and best friend to the surface. About a mile south they could see the glow of the burning building they had just fled. Putting a hand on her shoulder, she shruuged it off and they walked in the direction of the nearest Heartbreak. Hoping the others were there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After recieving Meat, Pop had followed the others into the sewers. His wife, had looked at him disaprovingly, as she did with anything to do with Macca and carried on. He just rolled his eyes and continued ahead of the other's knowing his way better than any of them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As the three of them continued, Jackson 5 paused, hearing something. Suddenly a manhole cover was lifted and Jagger a young girl her age, she was 16, emerged from bellow ground, followed by the others. They were all together again, to say there was only 12 of them in total. Macca made to take Meat from Pop but he wouldn't let him. He silently thanked him and went to find Jackson 5. His girl, his baby.

Once they were in their new home, Macca reclaimed Meat and kept her with him all night. She had slept and was now wide awake. But, she stayed with him and Jackson 5. Clung to him like when she first arrived. She was really shaken up from the raid. She wasn't used to them. He hoped she would never have to get used to it. It wasn't very nice and no child should have to grow up like that. But it was the price of surviving.


	5. New Faces And Losses

Chapter 4

About a year later, four year old Meat was swinging between Macca and Jackson 5 as they traveled to the boarder. Despite being in GaGa clothes, Meat was still the bubbly little energy ball she always was. At the boarder they met Prince whom had commendeered a moving van to make things look realistic. He drove them to their new home for the mission.

Once there Meat looked around the street, all of the houses looked identical, each house had a garden, with a washing line and a sandbox. Being on the end house meant they were right next to the park. Macca told her to go play while they unloaded the moving van.

Meat picked up one of the childrens books that had been bought for her and sat under a tree. Macca and Jackson 5 had been teaching her since she arrived and she was quite good. While reading she hummed a lullaby Jackson 5 taught her. It was spanish. 'A la nanita' it was called. It was only a short book and she had finished in five minutes. She took it back, putting it on the shelves to go to her her room with the others. She decided to try playing. Over the road was a field where some boys were playing soccer, her favourite passtime.

She watched them from the swings on her side of the street and just pushed herself gently. Macca sat on the swing next to her. She smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Am bored." She kicked the dirt.

"It'll be OK. You're gonna have to call us 'mom' and 'dad' I know it'll feel strange but,we can't let anybody know who we are." She nodded. "I saw you watching the soccer. We can play later on, when the feild is free. Maybe tomorrow." Her face brightend up. "OK then, come on, 'mom', has cooked your favourite."

"Pasta?"

"Pasta." He confirmed lifting her onto his shoulders making her giggle. Once in the house Meat wrapped her arms around Jackson 5 hugging her. Macca wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

The following day Macca went to GlobalSoft as an employee and Meat, or Kelly went out to play with the other children. The summer was upon Planet Mall and it was sunny inside the bio-dome. She played with a couple of girls with a long skipping rope until she was called for lunch.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The mission wasn't to last long. Jackson 5 was to take her back to the Heartbreak, or up North to visit relatives, while they were gone, Macca would place a hacking tool into the globalsoft mainframe. Disabling it for a while, leaving them without music, and hopefully down for enough time to make a few GaGa's realise what was really happening in their world.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Macca returned to the Heartbreak a week after Jackson 5 and Meat left. He was injured and collasped of exhaustion. Meat was not told he was back until he was strong enough to move about on his own and he only had his arm in a sling.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After the Mission, the resiedents of the Heartbreak Hotel waited, falling back into their ordinary routine. After all of the trouble they had caused in the city, only four reached the Heartbreak.

There was a teenage runaway boy who called himself Poison. A woman, her young son and the daughter of her nieghbour whom she had rescued.

The girl called herself Izzy. The woman Debbs and her son, whom was about two years older than Meat, called himself Britney Spears. Or Brit for short. Her husband who was an SP had found her and her nieghbour talking about running away to the bohemians. He called for backup and as the nieghbour was being taken away she yelled for her friend to take the kids and run. The little girl, aged 10 was fast but her son was only little and had to be carried. They found cover once outside the city and rested. She shouldn't have been running or wearing herself out. She was in no condition.

Pioson had been found by Jagger when she had been looking after Meat by the secluded lake. They had been inseperable ever since. The other three had been found by Prince and Pop. They had had to help the woman, Debbs, back to the Heartbreak. She was in really bad shape. She explained she was dying of Cancer. She just wanted her son to have a good life, asking Prince to watch him, not be his parent, but like an older brother like he was to Jackson 5. Awquardly he accepted, not wanting to let down a dying woman. She passed the night she was brought there. Brit and Izzy had cried more than anybody, and Pop had respectfully cremated her and they had spread her ashes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Soon after the ordeal, Meat and Brit bacame good friends. They were a similar age so they had a lot in common and did a lot together. Despite now being 5, Macca felt she was growing up all too quickly. Jackson 5, also shared his feelings. Reasurring him everything would be fine and in eachothers hearts she would always be his little girl.


	6. Family Faces

Chapter 5

Two years later, a 6 year old Meat and an 8 year old Brit were reading through the texts they had. Also they had some of the materials collected on the last search. There was a small bin, the size of a classroom trashcan, that they put some pebbles in. Then they secured the lid. They used it as a 'drum' and they could shake it in different ways to get different tunes and sounds. She kept it in her room, as she had a better sense of rhythem. Although he never constantly supervised her, Macca always tucked Meat into bed and read her a story from the texts, despite the fact she knew the majority of the word for word.

She felt around her neck as she did a lot. Something was gone. Her locket was gone!

"Brit, wai', ma locke' it's gone."

"Well, where was it last?"

"I don't know, I had it this morning, I was lookin' at the photo's o' ma fam'ly. Then a' took it off t' clean it, then Macca wanted me, and I donnae know."

"Well, where were ya cleanin' it?"

"The bar, Jackson 5 wer showin' me how t' do it properly. Then she left, he shouted me and a' lef' it at the table."

"Well, let's go see if it's still there."

Once in the bar they looked around the area she had been sat. Nothing. Meat was begining to get upset, she adored that locket and never took it off. It was the only remnats of her real parents. Macca saw her crying and wrappped an arm around her.

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"I lost my locket." She said quietly.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll find it."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Prince sat in his room holding the photos side-by side. The one in the locket and the one he kept close to his heart. The one of his dead brother, his sister-in-law and their daughter. The photo was the day she was born at the old base they had lived at. Then after his niece turned nine months, there had been a raid and they had run. Only they had escaped. He had come straight to the Heartbreak, but his brother had settled down in seceret. He never thought he would see this locket again. It had been his mothers whom had passed it on to his brother's girlfriend, she must have passed it onto his niece. Meat. She had her father's eyes and mother's smile. It made him want to cry, and he did.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Macca and Brit had helped Meat look for her locket everywhere, but it could not be found. She sighed in defeat and went to her room. When she walked down the corridoor she heard crying from Prince's room as she passed.

"Prince?" She sniffed. "What's wrong?"

"S'nothing." He said hastily whiping his tears.

"Why're you sad?" She asked him. He didn't reply. "I'm sad cos I los' ma mother's locket."

"It isn't lost. I was looking for who it belonged to and a photo fell out." He produced the locket and fastened it around her neck. She hugged him tightly.

"Thanks you Prince."

"It's 'K kiddo. Wanna see something?"

"What?"

"Open your locket."

She opened it and saw the familiar photo of the day she was born with her, her parents and her uncle she had never knowingly met. "'S jus th' same ol' pi'ture?"

He produced his copy of the photo. "Recagnise this?"

"My mommy, my daddy, me and uncle who I never met."

"You have now."

"You're ma... Ma.. Ma uncle?" SHe didn't give him time to answer, she ran away and straight to Macca. Crying.

"Whoa, slow down. What's wrong?"

"Prince..ma...locket...uncle..." Was all he made from the words.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down. Breathe." She took a deep breath and he whiped her eyes. "Now, repeat, slowly."

"Prince found my locket and gave it me and he had a picture of ma family the day A wo' born and he said he wo' ma uncle and he's ma dad's brother."

"'Sbetter. Now, how about I talk to him and sort this out? Mmm?" She nodded, "can I borrow the locket so I can see the photo?" She nodded and took off her locket giving it to him. "I'll look after it. I promise."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Macca went into Prince's room, noticing he had been crying.

"Is it true?" He asked softly.

"Ye'." Prince sighed. "It is. She's my brother's daughter. Look, Macca, I don't want things to change, I mean I know she trusts you more than anybody. I don't want things to suddenly change. I just want her to be happy and know her family loves her."

"I'm OK with it. I'm OK with you wanting to be a real uncle to her. She could use another grown up she can go to." Macca grinned as he spoke.

"Thanks. A lot."

"No problem." He stood to leave, "give her some time. She'll come around."

"Thanks Macca."

"See ya dude."

"See ya later."

_This chapter was the idea of g for gnome. Thanks soo much. Please review xxx_


	7. A Music Lesson

Chapter 6

Meat aged 8 stared out of the Heartbreak window from the bar, to see Izzy aged 14 Brit aged 10 and Aretha aged 9 playing in the snow. She sighed and sneezed.

"Bless you." Jackson 5's voice came from behind her.

"Thanks." She whispered watching the others. How she longed to play with her friends, but she was too sick and Jackson 5 and Macca had said she was to stay indoors until she was better. It was only a mild case of a cold, but she looked and felt awful. Jackson 5 handed her hot chocolate and the steam helped breifly clear her sinus's but not for long. "Thanks." She repeated.

"Oh, Meat, don't look so down, you'll be fine in roughly a week. Then you can go out and play with the others."

"Bu' it's borin' stuck insi'e all day."

"Well, why not read some of the texts?"

"A'v read 'em all." She sighed. "Where's Macca?"

"Working on some new instruments. Why don't ya give him a hand." Meat made her way to where Macca normally messed around with the materials they found.

"Whatcha makin'?" She asked sitting crosslegged next to him.

"Nothing really. Just string over an empty luchbox. Listen." He plucked a few strings. Each sound was different.

"Wow that's awsome."

"Give it a try." He gave her the plastic box and she plucked some strings.

"Pretty cool. What's that?"

She pointed to an empty bottle and a jug of water.

"Well, blow across the top." She did, "now, let me pour some of this in. Blow again."

"The sound was different."

"Correct.

"Cool, I guess." She sneezed.

"Here, put this on." He gave her the jacket he'd taken off earlier. It buirried her but warmed her. She yawned. "Sleepy?" She nodded. "Come on." He lifted her and took her to lounge laying her on a sofa in there. It wasn't uncommon for her to nap in the day when she was sick. Being ill always drained her energy.

"Macca can you tell me a story from the texts?"

"I thought you knew them all."

"Ye', bu', it's no fun t' tell yourself a story."

"OK, well in the 1980's there was a man called Freddie..."


	8. First Date

Chapter 7

One of Meat's most memorable birthdays was the day she turned 13. It was her favourite birthday as she was surrounded by her friends and family. She got a scrapbook off Macca and Jackson 5 from when she arrived 10 years ago. It was the day she found out the person she liked, liked her back.

At age 15 Britney Spears was Meat's dream guy. Though she would never tell anyone. He had always been her best friedn, and she didn't want things to become wierd.

Aretha, her best girl friend had made her a necklace which she loved. Her uncle Prince had given her some belongings from her parents he had managed to bring with him. He felt she was old enough to look after them. Pop, being, well Pop gave her her first proper beer. She drank it slowly, over an hour that evening. The taste wasn't bad, but she wasn't partial to it. She'd never expected to get anything on her birthday. But 13 was a big number for a bohemian. It was the age when you became more independent. Meat had been looking forward to doing more by herself.

She decided to ask if she could look for some new clothes. Macca let her, and she and Aretha who had truned 13 the year before went down to the huge closet in the basement. Izzy, who was now 17 gave them a hand at finding a new look.

"So, why did you want some new clothes Meat?"

"No reason." She said distantly admiring a mini skirt.

"I'm 17, and i'm not stupid. I've seen you watching a certain boy."

"So?"

"Meat, you're 13. He's 15."

"Only two years." Aretha said.

"So because of that, I'm going to help you. I've known him since he was a baby. And I know he likes you. We just have to do things right. Now try this on." After giving her a new look, Izzy explained the plan. "OK, I'll ask him if he wants to hang with us tonight, before we leave Aretha will fake feeling ill and I'll stay to look after her, leaving you two to go ahead. If he doesn't make a move, remember he is a gentlemen. So just shiver or something. He won't wear a jacket, so you'll have to come up with an alternative, a hug or something. Good luck. Reth, can you do her make-up while I go ask him?"

"Sure thing."

_That night..._

"I'm not feelin' too great, guys." Aretha said as they were getting ready to leave.

"Looks like you and Meat will have to go ahead Brit."

"I suppose, but where is she?"

"Jus' a sec, le'me ge' ma shoes on." She said from her room. When she stepped into the room Brit's jaw dropped adn he chocked over his words.

"Wow- Me- you look... fantastic." He managed. She looked more than fantastic, she looked beautiful. She had a purple corsett, denim hotpants over fishnets and combat boots. She looked hot._ 'Wow, dismis that thought, Macca would kill you'._

"What's up?"

"Retha i'nt feeling well, you two go ahead, we'll have a girls night in and see ya when you come back." Izzy explained.

"OK, feel better Reth," Meat said hugging her best friend. "Later Iz."

"Bye." The girls said.

Once out the two teens walked towards the border. It was the middle of summer and the costume fair was on. It was a day when GaGa's dressed as bohemians to take the piss. It was also a day many bohemians crept into the city. They didn't know it was tonight, and Meat felt bad that her friends were missing the fun but greatful she was getting a night with Brit. They went on the rides, he bought dinner and she bought icecream.

On the long walk home they talked. About nothing really important. Then Meat tripped over something, Brit caught her before she fell and she laughed. "Thanks."

"No problem babes." This took Meat aback, he'd never called her that before. Next time he tripped and they both fell. Landing, on him. She relaxed adn hugged him as they walked to stay up.

Once back at the Heartbreak he walked her to her room she shared with Aretha. "I had a great time tonight. Thankyou."

"Welcome." Stretching she moved to kiss his cheek as did he to her, but instead they captured eachother's lips. Giving in to temptation and ignoring the embarrsment to pull away she wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his hands at her waist. She pulled away resting her head against his forhead. "Night."

"Night." He smiled kissed her softly and let her go.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Macca rounded the corner to see Meat engaged in a fullon kiss with Brit. Wanting to stop them he started walking until Jackson 5 dragged him back. "Don't even. She's 13, don't ruin her first kiss. She'll never forgive you."

"Yeah," he sighed.

"She isn't your little girl anymore. She'll be fine, she knows she can come to you for anything. Trust her."

"I do trust her. I just don't trust him."


	9. I Wonder Where She Get's It?

Chapter 8

Britney Spears had seen a lot of scary things in his time as a bohemian at the Heartbreak. But this was by far the scariest. His girlfriend in a stubborn mood. Although she was 15 and not his little girl anymore, Macca had taken it upon himself to ground her for sneaking out. (Again). Only this time she'd nearly comprimised a mission and gotten herself, Brit and Macca captured and killed. They'd escaped by the skin of their teeth. She was only grounded a week but for a teenager, a week felt like a lifetime.

This was day three and her friends were going out to a bar called the Seven Seas. It was run by Pop who had been dumped there after being captured and braindrained my the SPs.

"Babes Macca said you can't go, you're still grounded, remember?" He said as she scurried around their bedroom getting ready.

"Brit, am nearly 16. I can't go around being a good girl all the time. 'Sides am going." He closed the door.

"No, you aren't."

"Ye' A' am." She was glaring at him.

"No, you aren't." _'God she was stubborn, two guesses where she picked that up'._ He thought thinking of all the decisions Macca had made and refused to go back on.

"Move Brit."

"No can do babe."

"Don' you 'babe' me Brit, I am in no mood. I have been stuck inside all day for the past three days."

"And who's fault was that?"

"Macca's for not lettin' me go on the mission."

"You sound like a spoiled kid right now. You realise that right?"

"Brit, is it so wrong for me to go out with ma friends?"

"When you're grounded? Yes."

"Fine, have it your way." She sat on the matress, but Brit wasn't buying it.

"I wasn't born yesterday babes."

Childishly she stuck out her tounge. This was going to be a long night...

They had been in their bedroom three hours. Brit looked tired, maybe she could sneak by him? There was still time right? As she tiptoed around his body and made it to the door, she didn't hear him move, until his arms were tightly around her waist. Swinging her around she was depositted onto the matress.

"You aren't giving up are you?"

"Nope."

"Well niether am I."

Since Meat fell asleep before Brit, he decided he had won. He had out-stubborned miss Loaf. All he could think was Macca had raised her well.


	10. Exile

Chapter 9

Brit felt terrible. He still felt guilty. Not about making her miss a night out, but over something that happened years ago when he was a stupid teeneager.

Before he and Meat had gotten together, about two years before, there had been another guy. Brit saw right through him, but the other's didn't seem to. His father had been adament for him to follow in his footsteps and so had trained him to be an SP from when he could first walk. That's how he knew ACDC was a spy. He was Brit's age. This would be his induction mission or something like that. It had been a while since he'd trained so he couldn't be sure.

One thing that bugged him, was that Macca had taken an instant liking to him. It took him ages to get used to Brit being Meat's best friend. That was all they were at the time. Then he went and did something stupid, straining his relationship with Macca even more. He took one of the texts about the person Meat was named after, and he gave it to her. Macca was furious to say the least. He began trying to speak with Meat, but AC always seemed to interfeer. Brit knew what he was up to. But the others wouldn't listen. He tried speaking with Izzy, the girl who had come here with his mother and him.

"Brit stop being a jelous baby. Meat likes AC and Macca likes them together. You know he won't give you a second look after the incisent with the texts."

"Hey, I wanted to show her something. Nobody told me they couldn't leave Macca's sight until he had read through them."

"Still, you shudda asked."

"I know, but I mean it, you saw how my dad pushed me as a kid, I know his training."

"Oh, for the sake of The Gods Of Rock, chill. If Macca sees you with any moe texts you'll be exiled. You know it. Stay out of trouble, I mean it. I told your mom I'd look after you, but I'm not gonna follow you into exile."

"OK, chill. I won't do anything."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Brit knew what he was doing. He was gutted. Meat was falling for AC. He couldn't stay, he knew someone would try and stop him leaving so he deliberatly got caught with the texts.

As all of the residents of the Heartbreak gathered to watch him leave, he looked at Macca whose face was stone. Meat tried fighting past him, but he held his hand up. A solid 'no'. She was cring, she was loosing her best friend. AC held onto her and once her face was hidden he shot Brit a dirty look.

X-X-X-X-X-X

A year had passed. Brit had spent it living in and out of bolt holes and trailing the other group. He kept a safe distance and watched as AC charmed and began dating Meat. He hated that lying bastard. All he had wanted to do was protect Meat but by leaving he realised his mistake in leaving her open to him. He was only 13, and he missed his friends.

X-X-X-X-X-X

As he watched the sun set on the Heartbreak Brit saw a glow in the distance. He knew very well what or who it was. There were two kind of bohemians on Planet mall. His kind and the kind who thought Music was gone forever. The two hated eachother. He was torn. Things always ended badly when the two groups met. He had to protect Meat and his friends at all costs. He still considered them his friends, they had done what would protect them.

Sprinting to the doors he made it in no time. Izzy was on the door.

"Iz, you gotta let me in."

"Brit, get outta here, if Macca sees y-"

"I don't care, the Heartbreak is in danger. The other bohemians are coming they're less than ten minutes away. Let me in I have to warn everybody."

Izzy didn't know what came over her. Only that she trusted every word he said. "Come on."

"Thanks."

X-X-X-X-X-X

As Brit was explaining AC decided to jump in. "How can we trust you?"

"Aren't you listening? I saw them they will be here an-" There was a crash. "They're here." He gulped.

Before they knew it the bohemians were in hand to hand (mostly anyway) combat, fending off the rival group. Brit saw someone go for Meat from behind. He tackled the guy, just as she finished another off. "Thanks Brit."

"No problem." As she helped her up she heard a laser charging, the next moments seemed to be in slow motion. She turned to the sound, while helping her best friend off the floor, then AC came flying through the air, infront of the blast. It hit him and the room fell silent. Meat was at his side along with Macca and Brit. Macca checked a pulse while Brit held his best frined. There was no pulse. Quietly, the rival group left as she cried in his arms.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Brit wanted to cry thinking about it. He lied. He knew he was right about the kind of guy AC was, but he lied to himself. Trying to make himself see sense. Nothing. He felt empty. All he knew, was that he was back home. But at the cost of another...


	11. Curious?

Chapter 10

Meat was 15 when her best friend came out to her as Bi. Well, Bi curious. Aretha was only a year older than Meat. They sat in Meat's shared bedroom and talked.

"Meat, can I be honest with you?"

"Sure. We're best friends, ofcourse you can."

"Well, there's this person I like, and I don't know if they like me back. I don't even know if i'm into her like that."

"So it's a she? I didn't know you were bi?"

"I- I don't know."

"Well, do you see yourself possibly with her in more than a year?"

"Izzy? Yeah, if I knew what was going on with me. I'm freaking out."

"Chill hen. Why don't I help ya out?"

"What?"

"I may be dating Brit, but I'm still Bi. I'll kiss ya and then you can decide. Jus' remember, I see you as nothin' more that a frien'." Aretha thought.

"I don't-"

"You'll never know untill ya try."

"You're right. Here goes no-" She didn't finish her sentence, Meat's lips were attacking hers. It was OK, no, scratch that, it was brilliant, she began kissing her friend back. They were so preocupied they didn't hear the door open.

"Holly Hell. What the-?"

"Brit this isn' wha' it looks like." Meat said as Aretha scurried from the room mouthing a 'sorry' to Meat.

"Then what is it?"

"I was jus' helping a friend who was Bi curious. Aretha likes Izzy. I was helping her. An' a'l tell you wha' I told her. I see her as no more then a friend."

"Oh, babes, i'm sorry. I really, really am."

"I know. I forgive you. Although, Retha is a good kisser..." She teased as he brought his lips to hers. When she kissed him back, his earlier fearsbegan to melt away...


	12. The hot dude behind the bar

Chapter 11

Meat had been worried recently. Ever since this new guy had arrived, her uncle had been acting wierd. The guy's name was Cliff. As in Cliff Richards. Meat, being 16 at the time recagnised the signs and had been teasing her uncle.

"I've seen you looking at him Prince. The way you stare like you're someplace else, the way you always hold onto the glass when you serve him a pint. The way you check out his ass when he goes to sit back down with Charrlotte and Madds. And the fact your behaviour has changed rapidly in the week since he arrived."

"Meat, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm 16, last year I kissed my best friedn to help her find out wheather she was bi or not when my boyfriend came in, I think I can see the signs. Plus you are talking to the reason Charr and Madds got together."

Prince signed in defeat. "Is it that obvious?"

"Fraid so. But I think I can help. But first, i'll take my usual please."

"Cheeky thing." He smiled at her as she and Brit joined the other three.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Meat, Brit. You guys know Cliff?"

"Yeah, hey Cliff."

"Hey."

"So tell us about yourself."

"Well, there isn't much to tell."

"Oh, come on, um, well are you... into any chicks you've seen?"

"Not really, I don't play for that team."

"Awsome to know. Seen any guys?"

"Well, there was this one."

"Who?" All four bohemias said.

"The hot dude behind the bar." He murmered.

"Y' mean my uncle?" Cliff choked on his beer.

"Uncle? You mean Macca has a brother?"

"What? No, Macca's jus' kinda an adopted dad. Prince his ma blood reletive."

"Uncle? Really?"

"Yeah. I bet if I talked to him he'd like ya back?"

"Gee, Meat I don't know. Maybe after I get to know him or something, but not now. Too soon."

"OK. Suit your self."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Meat told Prince what Cliff had said the next time she saw him.

"Really, he said that? He thinks I'm hot?"

"Yes, and yes."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know, I'm staying out of this one. Your crush, your choices."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Around a month later, Cliff and Prince were as open as any othr Heartbreak couple, straight or otherwise. They shared a room, bar shifts and went out together.

All residents agreed, that life couldn't be better.


	13. Almost Killed Again

Chapter 12

Meat hated newcomers. Even more-so now she was tied up in a van going who-knows where. On the bright side she wasn't alone. Brit was there too, and Aretha. Seeing as only their hands were tied she was in just the right possition to bash into him whenevr there was a sharp turn.

"I deserved that." He said after both she and Aretha landed on him, elbows pointed.

"Ya think?" They said feeling the van stop.

The three of them had been on a scavenger hunt when they had found some lost teenage runnaways. After much arguing and eye-rolling they were blind folded and taken to the Heartbreak. Macca decided they were to be taken back. Meat could've told them that. Once they were re-blindfolded and reached the border who should be waiting? A couple of bloody SPs.

They were practically dragged from the van. Although the guards presumed they were still bound, the three of them were not stupid. They all, despite hating it, listend when Macca had taught self-defence and how to get out of ropes. Meat's were pretty loose by now, Aretha's not far behind. They were thrown into a cell in an old building. Once they were alone they proceeded to untying the ropes.

Time passed, they didn't know how much, but they heard two sets of footsteps approaching the cell they were in. The footsteps stopped, and they heared vioces.

"Take them out, quickly, don't think about it." It was a man giving the orders. No doubt Commander Khashoggi.

"Yes Commander." The door knob twitched and Meat practically dove behind it. The SP closed the door, still not seeing Meat. "Against the wall. Now." He ordered. The two complied. He piosed to shoot, but at the last second as he pulled the trigger, the laser was knocked from his hand and he was struck around the head. Even with his helmet on it was enough to knock him unconsious and the shot went too high.

"Well, that's... sorted. Let's ge' outta 'ere before someone comes to check where he is."

For a GlobalSoft facillity it was rather easy to get out of, so they stayed on their toes. This all seemed easy, too easy. They were right. When they got to the courtyard they were met with a laser grid. As they was shelter above the courtyard, the lasers could be seen. That was lucky. Now they just had to cross the damn thing. Meat, being more athletic was to lead the way. The best and safest way out seemed to be the manhole near the centre. But the path they needed to cross wasn't going to be easy.

Slowly she lead them through the maze of lasers. With no wrong moves. They were thrilled to reach the manhole and drop into the sewers. When he estimated they were far enough into the outlands they surfaced. Finally they were safe.

Once they were back at the Heartbreak he had Meat in his arms again as she slept. A smile on her face made him think. He remembered that their annerversary was coming up. He wanted to make it special. And he knew exactly how he could.


	14. Anerversary

Chapter 13

Meat woke alone in her and Brit's bedroom. She found that wierd, normally he slept late and she had to force his ass outta bed. Brit was waiting for her in the bar with a basket on the counter top.

"What's all this th-" She was unable to finish as he kissed her tenderly. She laughed as she pulled away.

"Happy anerversary."

"You remembered."

"Yep, and if you behave, you might just get your present early this year."

"Mmm, and what would that be?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out. Go get ready." He tapped her backside as she left emmitting a girlish giggle.

Once she was dressed in a mini skirt, converse, with one of his t-shirts instead of corsett they left the Heartbreak, hand in hand.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After the meal he had pepared they cuddled and watched the clouds. Getting bored, Meat sat, straddled him and kissed him deeply, moving his hands to her hips. From there they traveled under her (well technically his) shirt. She ground her hips against him, feeling him go harder by the second.

"Babe." He said pulling back from the kiss.

"Mmhmm?"

"I love you." Brit told her.

"Oh, Brit, I love you too."

"Babe, you sure?" He asked as her hands went to his belt.

"Possitive." She kissed him harder, until he gave into the tempation that was _his _baby.


	15. No, No, No, This Can't Be Happening!

Chapter 14

A week after her 17th birthday Meat held her hair as she threw up, again. She whiped her hands and rinsed out her mouth. Although it had been a bad moring things were improving. She didn't know what could be wrong with her. She wasn't due her period for two days, and besides, when she and Brit made love, they used a... She trailed off mid-thought. Yes they had used a condom. But it had broke. Shit! She thought. He hand involunterily flew to her stomach. 'No, no no, this can't be happening, no.'

"Meat, come on, I need to use the bathroom. This new eye-liner is burning my eyes." Called her best friend through the door. Sobbing she opened the door and walked right past Aretha, who tried to stop her friend from running. She snatched up the whipes to remove the eye-liner and chased Meat through the Heartbreak to one of the lower level suply closets. Meat took a box from it and rushed into one of the bathrooms down there. Aretha heard the tap turn on. "Meat what's wrong?"

"Am trying to make ma self pee."

"Why?" She asked confused by the unusual answer.

"For a test."

"What te- Oh, _that _kind of test. Don't tell me you and Brit-"

"No, we used one, it broke!"

"Holy hell."

"That's what I was thinking." The toilet flushed and the door opened. Aretha hugged her clearly frightened friend. Aretha was only a year older than Meat herself, so they had a special connection. "I can't look at it. Reth, can you look?"

"We'll both look."

"OK" Meat picked up the test. "On 3. 1...2...3" niether looked. "You didn't look."

"Niether did you."

"Alright. Here goes." Meat looked. And froze.

"Meat? Silence is never good in a situation like this."

"It's.. It's... Possitive." Meat started crying. She was suposed to go on a scavenger mission with Brit in under a week. If she didn't stop throwing up he wouldn't let her go. Wait, how could she even get away if he knew. She couldn't tell him. "Reth, you can't tell Brit. Not before we leave, or I won't be alowed to go. Please, promise me."

"Meat, it's really dangerous. I don't know."

"Aretha, please. I want to tell him, but in my own time. Please." Aretha sighed.

"Alright." Aretha gave in. Meat was her best friend, and she had to trust her to do this.


	16. I Want It All

Chapter 15

A week and a half later Meat and Brit were ducking into a manhole to escape a group of pigs. They split up, her taking the materials. An hour later they found eachother via shouting. They were close, but couldn't see eachother.

"I think it's clear up there Meat."

"Are ya sure the cops have gone?"

"I'm goin' up to the surface."

"Well, be carefull." She called, on second thoughts, "am comin' up too."

"No!" It was too late, she was already pulling herself up. "You are so stubborn!"

"YEAH! But, that's what you love about me."

"So what've we got?"

"Well, it's not much, mainly plastics and hydro-carbons, but we got a sheet of tin, tha' we can wobble."

"Ye'."

"Some pebble's tha' make a nice rattle."

"Cool."

"A bottle we can blow across."

"Oh, tha's great."

"Oh an' this great wire we can twang."

"Brilliant, now if only we could find another bit of wood to bang against the one that we've got."

"Yeah." She smirked, he had been so... she wasn't sure it was the word but horny since their anerversary, "oh, ya naughty boy, think a'v foun' a nice big piece o' wood righ' here." He looked down.

"Oh yeah." Then he caught himself. "No, it's your job to take this stuff back to the Heartbreak."

"Oh, but Brit I always do it, if you jus'-"

"No, I travel alone. You know that. How can I do the things I need to do if all i'm thinkin' about is you?"

"Sometimes a wish you didn't care so much about this stuff. Sometimes a wish we'd never even heard of 'The Vibe'."

"You don't mean that."

"No. A supose a donnae. But I miss ya so much babe. It's tougher evr'y time ya go away."

"I come back, I always come back, and one day I'll bring the dreamer with me."

"Ye? Well sometimes I think it's us tha's dreamin'! An' what if the music really did die?"

"It's only sleepin' babes. An' I won't be the one who wakes it, but someday, i'll find the man who can. And if I could just find, that, lost vibe, then we could share our love with the whole world! And you know what we get then don't ya babe? We'll get it all.

Brit  
>Adventure seeker on an empty street<br>Just an alley creeper, light on his feet  
>A young fighter screaming, with no time for doubt<br>With the pain and anger I can't see a way out

It ain't much I'm asking, I heard him say  
>Gotta find me a future move out of my way<br>I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now

Both:  
>I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now<p>

Meat  
>Listen all you people, come gather round<br>I'm gonna get me a game plan  
>Gonna shake you to the ground<br>But just give me what I know is mine  
>People do you hear me, just gimme the sign<p>

It ain't much I'm asking, if you want the truth  
>Here's to the future hear the cry of youth<p>

Both:  
>I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now<p>

I want it all, I want it all, I want it all

Meat  
>And I want it now!<p>

Brit  
>I'm a man with a one track mind<br>So much to do in one lifetime

People do you hear me

Meat  
>Not a man for compromise<p>

And wheres and whys and living lies

Brit  
>So I'm living it all<p>

Meat  
>Yes I'm living it all<p>

Brit  
>And I'm giving it all<p>

Meat  
>And I'm giving it all<p>

Both:  
>I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now<br>I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now  
>I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now<br>I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it  
>I want it, I want it, I want it now<br>I want it all! 

They heard voices and ducked behind an old abandoned van, incase it was some more pigs.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

After hiding for ten minutes, it was clear that these were not pigs. Meat had had enough of this, the guy was talking words she knew by heart from the texts. "Let's get 'em!" She held the wire infront of her so escape wasn't an option. Meanwhile Brit tackled the guy to the ground.

"Quick bitch, where'd ya boyfriend ge' the words?"

"What words?"

"Well he calls you 'Scarramouch' he's read the fragments, he's seen the holy texts."

"Holy Texts? I don't know what you'er takling about."

"Long Tall Sally, Honky Tonk Woman the words man. The words from the past."

"You must've seen the fragments, you've been to the Heartbreak Hotel! You're a spy." Meat acused.

After much arguing, Meat got Brit to test them. She wasn't having a repeat of the last time he brought newcomers.

Brit won in taking them back, but if he was takin' them back to the border, she was staying out of it. If he wante to get himself killed, let him.

The End.

_Thankyou for reading. I hope you have enjoyed the story. I recomend reading Gold Fades to Grey by g for gnome after this you know what happens next, Thankyou xxx_


End file.
